Those Sweet Memories
by Leaf-Aprillia
Summary: Leaf remembered everything Gary did to her.. She was suppose to feel more if only she didn't make that mistake. Will Gary love her again? Read and find out. Rated T for 2 bad language. I suck at making summaries


**HEY GUYS! I SUDDENLY THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND I'M POSTING IT RIGHT NOW!**

**OH AND GARY HERE IS STILL A GOOD BOY, WELL PRETTY MUCH**

**GARY: SINCE WHEN-.-**

**ANYWAY DISCLAIMER!**

**LEAF: LEAF-APRILLIA DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S P.O.V<strong>

It was such a dream.. I had him and now lose him.. I remembered how we first met..

**FLASHBACK**

**I was late for the placement test, I asked the two boys in my left. A grasshead and a brunette**

**"Uh.. Excuse me.. But do you know what we should do? I'm kinda late." I asked them**

**"Sure! You just need to shade the answer on the answer paper, by the way the name's Drew Hayden." The grasshead introduced himself**

**"And write the essay on the back of the answer paper, the name's Gary Oak." The brunette introduced himself too**

**"Thanks, my name's Leaf Green." I smiled at them**

**Little did I know this meeting is the start of my new life, we all got in the same class with my best friend May. The brunette.. Gary's his name.. From the first time I saw him.. I feel connected to him.. Maybe it's just my imagination**

**PRESENT**

It's really not my imagination now.. He broke my heart to the depths.. But it WAS my fault and after all I'm worthless.. I suddenly thought of the time I gave him his birthday present.

**FLASHBACK**

**"May.. I don't know if I can give it to him.." I stared at the paper inside my bag**

**"You're going to be fine Leaf.. In fact.. GARYYYYY!" May called out to Gary**

**"MAY!" I blushed**

**"What is it?" Gary asked May**

**"Leaf is going to say something." May grinned innocently. Yeah when she's actually a sweet devil**

**I took the paper, it was a drawing I made consisted of the word art 'Happy B'Day' and pokemon surrounding it. Since he likes pokemon so I pretty much put pokemon in the drawing since I like it myself.**

**"Happy birthday." I said bluntly giving him the paper while looking another way to hide my blush**

**"Th-thankyou.. Really.. Thanks.." he smiled warmly and left us alone.**

**"I knew you could do it! Did you see his expression?! It was sooo cute after you gave the paper to him." May squealed**

**"M-May.." I blushed harder.**

**Without us noticing the bell rang.**

**"Let's go downstairs!" I told May**

**May went to her friend at the other class, if I'm not mistaken her name's Melody.. Oh well.. For the 20 minutes all I did was walking and greet so I went upstairs. While walking to my class I noticed the ruckus they are making, I wonder why..? Right after I went in the class I didn't expect it to be greet by a simple scary sentence.**

**"LEAF! YOU GAVE GARY A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" A classmate stated.**

**"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I quickly asked before realizing what I'm saying**

**"KYAAAH! So it's true! He was staring at the paper while grinning like an idiot in front of his locker!" My classmate said.**

**I can't help but to blush even more. Luckily the class quickly forgot about it.**

**"Uh.. Gary? Do you remembered what I told you about not having enough sleep this week?" I asked Gary**

**"Yeah.. You said you're going to tell me the reason today right? Wait.. Don't tell me.. It's because.." His eyes widened**

**"Yep~" I grinned at him**

**"Sorry.." He said guiltily**

**"It's okay! As long as you enjoy the present." I smiled warmly at him while looking at his warm Emerald eyes**

**PRESENT**

I can't even see warmth in his eyes anymore.. He is still talking to me and is still quite kind to me.. But I can't feel warmth from his eyes anymore.. I feel a tear is falling off my face.. I remembered the first time we confessed.. A small sad smile appeared on my face..

**FLASHBACK**

**We were on our study tour, since everyone was playing truth or dare and I was a little left out so I played truth or dare with Gary, just the two of us.**

**"So.. Truth or Dare?" He asked me**

**"Truth." I said to him hoping the truth will be easy**

**"Who do you like currently?" he asked me with an unreadable expression. I want that question to come last*groans***

**I use my face to point it to him.. Then suddenly a smile appeared on his face**

**"Truth or Dare?" I asked him**

**"Truth." He said. A smirk appeared on my face, time for sweet revenge**

**"Who do you like now." I asked him**

**He used his eyebrows to point it to me.. Wait.. Me? My eyes went wide**

**"But. But. Why?" I asked him timidly**

**"Well she's kind and pretty." He smiled at me.**

**I'm just really happy, seeing that I can make him smile like that just for me**

**PRESENT**

His smile.. His sweet smile.. Which always melts my heart.. I wish those memories can come back.. I remembered how sweet he was in the past

**FLASHBACK**

**I'm playing truth or dare with Gary again. I wrote a truth in a paper**

**'Will you be happier if I didn't exist? If yes or no why?' was written on the paper**

**'No bcs I always think of u' was written underneath, which meant that was his answer.**

**"I don't believe you.." I smiled sadly**

**"Well it's up to you, but it's the truth." He smiled warmly at me again.**

**PRESENT**

He was everything to me, and now he still is.. Too bad those moments won't return again.. Wait.. I'm crying? Well anyway I remembered how soft and warm his hands were

**FLASHBACK**

**The teacher really is annoying, I can't believe she made me and Gary partners for Biology.**

**"Open the text book!" the teacher commanded us**

**I was about to open my Biology text book until I was reminded**

**"Uhh.. Leaf.. Sorry for telling you this but.. That's the Physics text book not Biology." Gary reminded me**

**"Oh shit, the book's shape is exact.. What should I do..." I panicked**

**Then the teacher started speaking, I started panicking harder, if the teacher found out I didn't bring the book I'm doomed**

**Then suddenly a part of the book went to my place. I looked at him and he assured that it was fine with him. **

**Out of the sudden his fingers interacted with mine and matched perfectly like a puzzle, he quickly realized what he's doing and muttered sorry and took his hand with him. But then in another few minutes our hands touched a little, but I pretend that I didn't notice, I don't know about him though**

**PRESENT**

Sometimes our hands meet and interacted but there isn't warmness again.. My tears are starting to fall faster.. I remembered how he cared about me

**FLASHBACK**

**"Gary, Truth or Dare?" May asked him randomly**

**"Uhh.. Truth." he answered**

**"If the school is rumbling and you must choose someone you must protect, who is it?" May asked him**

**Oh May.. You really are a sweet devil, I don't get it why people said we are close to being twins when we're actually polar opposites**

**"I'll just whisper to you." Gary said**

**After he whispered May squealed**

**"LEAF! GUESS WHAT IS THE ANSWER?! IT'S YOU!" She squealed**

**I looked at Gary and he was a little embarrassed and blushed, I guess myself I am blushing too**

**PRESENT**

I was everything to him and he was everything to me and still is but I can't say the same about him to me.. Right now I'm just a mere friend to him.. I remembered when I doubt him that he still likes his old crush

**FLASHBACK**

**"Damnit Leaf! Why won't you just talk to me?!" he asked**

**"It pains Gary! I know you saw her! I know you saw Nadia! I bet you like her again right?!" I yelled at him**

**His eyes soften**

**"No Leaf.. I didn't saw her.. But if I do.. I will not like her again.." He said softly**

**"But.. You always change your crush every year.." I said to him sadly**

**"Well I hope this time.. It'll last longer.." He smiled**

**I can only smile back at him**

**PRESENT**

He said he hoped that it'll last longer but instead it is the shortest.. The start of him moving on is because of me, I forced him to move on since I was trying to move on from him because my scores were getting lower and lower because of romance so it isn't fair.. I sent an apology note to him and he forgave me.. But when I asked him who did he moved on to he asked me are my scores still getting lower or not. I answered sadly to him and said yes. After that he said he doesn't like anybody anymore, it stings, it sting a lot, until now. After that 2 weeks have passed and we're still not talking to each other. Then Toby asked Gary in front of me does he still likes me or not and he said no. It stings! It stings like hell. I cried in front of Toby when we were alone. The very next day Toby told Gary I cried because of him!

**FLASHBACK**

**"So Toby told you?" I asked Gary coldly**

**"Yeah, look Leafy.. I'm sorry.. But this is for the sake of you scores.. So you want us to return when we were close?" he asked me**

**I just nodded.. Hoping everything would be alright**

**PRESENT**

We are close again but everything just seems wrong... And I just know that he moved on.. Sometimes I think does those memories meant nothing to him to forget me that easily. I yelled in agony with my face full of sorrow and tears.

Why Gary Why? I love you more than anything in this world, but I know you won't return my feelings anymore.

Those memories would always be memories, never will be made again.

Yea, those sweet memories

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS THAT?! I KNOW IT'S KINDA BAD BUT PLZ READ AND REVIEW<strong>

**AND BTW PLEASE REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT AND DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT GARY WILL LIKE LEAF AGAIN OR DOES HE STILL LIKES LEAF OR LEAF WILL FORGET ABOUT HIM**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
